PROJECT SUMMARY Under a previous Cooperative Agreement with the U.S. Food and Drug Administration (FDA), the Association of Food and Drug Officials (AFDO) developed a funding system in support of a National Integrated Food Safety System (IFSS). Project Goals for this new Cooperative Agreement include continuing to refine the subaward funding system that provides FDA subaward funding to state and territorial (ST) Grade ?A? Milk and Molluscan Shellfish regulatory programs in a fair and equitable manner, and in coordination with all of the important national partners that serve these programs. This goal will be accomplished by continuing to work through a joint advisory group that includes members from AFDO, FDA, the National Conference on Interstate Milk Shipments (NCIMS), and the Interstate Shellfish Sanitation Conference (ISSC). The joint advisory group will continue to refine and manage the funding system that distributes subawards to ST milk and shellfish regulatory programs, allowing them to attend FDA-approved training courses and to acquire necessary equipment that will lead to improved public health outcomes. Achieving project goals and objectives will support the advancement of an IFSS through the broad availability of financial and programmatic support for qualified programs. We further expect the project to promote continued goodwill between FDA, AFDO, NCIMS, ISSC and ST staff members through joint participation in a simple and straightforward funding process that distributes project funding broadly and fairly, and offers excellent technical assistance. Ultimately, the safety, security, and defense of the United States food supply will improve through the successful continuation of this project.